


Clever Lines

by M3zzaTh3M3z



Series: Widdershins Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Widdershins (Webcomic)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 13:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M3zzaTh3M3z/pseuds/M3zzaTh3M3z
Summary: Before Captain Barber took him away, Will had been about to say something. Vincent wants to know what.





	Clever Lines

**Author's Note:**

> For anon on Tumblr!  
_ Prompt: I think you are beautiful and I would like to kiss you. I can think up some clever lines, if you prefer. But I wanted to say that, first. (None of those lines seemed to be about you or me) _  


In the end, it took over a day before Will was free to go, though most of that was all three of them sleeping, before a few hours of Vincent and Eliza presenting their story to the stoney Captain Barber. Only the fear it would make her even less well-inclined towards him kept Vincent from bursting into tears every five minutes during the ordeal, but he’d (mostly) kept his head and now he was walking with Will in the twilight through town.

“W-what will you do now?” Vincent asked. Now meaning both ‘with yourself’ and ‘right this second,’ because they didn’t seem to be heading anywhere in particular and he had no idea what state Will’s life was in.

Will took it as a combination of those. “My parents sent me some money, enough for a room at the inn until I’ve sorted things out with the university,” he said, though the things left unsaid were louder. His parents weren’t coming now either. His future was still uncertain. He breathed in deeply, then sighed happily. “Fresh air tastes much better as a free man, don’t you think? Do you want to walk through the park?”

Vincent did, though not because of the park itself. He was happy for a little while more with Will.

They chattered a little as they walked. Nothing of importance - Vincent recounted various festivals and events held in the park when he was young, Will did the same about Cambridge - and they both avoided anything to do with the night they’d just had. It almost felt like a regular date. (What Vincent guessed a regular date felt like, that is. He hadn’t been on one before.)

Eventually though, he couldn’t help asking the question that had been on his mind all day. “Will?” he began as they sat on a bench overlooking the pond. Already the far side had disappeared into murky darkness, and all the ducks usually flapping about must have gone to bed. Soon Vincent would have to be getting back, but first he had to know, or he wasn’t sure he’d be able to sleep.

“Mm?” Will replied, turning to look at him.

“When we w-were sitting on the... before the C-Captain took you off, w-what were you going to say?”

Will blinked, then lowered his eyes, strangely shy like he had been then. “Was I saying something?”

“Y-yeah. You called me ‘Mr L-Lawyer’ again, then Vincent, and I w-was...” Will’s hand was right there on the bench. Vincent placed his hand over it, just like before. It was hard to tell in the low light, but he thought Will blushed. “And y-you started to say something.”

“Oh. That.” Will shifted in place, then sighed and leant back into the bench. “Well, if you must know, I was going to say I think you’re beautiful, and I would like to kiss you,” he said casually. “After ‘thank you for saving my life’ of course.”

Vincent’s heart leapt as he tried to reply, but all he managed was, “O-oh?"

“While I was waiting for them to let me go I tried to think of a better way to say it, but prison cells are hardly the most inspiring of surroundings. None of those ideas felt as... true.” He hesitated a half-second, and Vincent caught a glimpse of the shyness behind the overly relaxed act. “I can think of some clever lines if you prefer,” he offered in a tumble of words, then met Vincent’s eyes with a nervous smile. “But that’s what I wanted to say the first time. Is that... alright?”

Finally, Vincent’s mouth caught up with all he was meant to be saying. “N-no! I mean, yes, it’s alright! No, you don’t n-need to think of s-something else! I, um.” Face burning, he smiled, and squeezed Will’s hand. “I w-would want to say the same.”

Will beamed. “Really?”

Vincent nodded.

“Then I can...?”

Twisting closer towards him, Vincent brought Will’s hand to his face, allowing him to hold his cheek. “Y-yeah,” he whispered, hoping Will couldn’t feel the excitement trembling through him.

So Will kissed him.


End file.
